


My Diminutive Primate

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Unexpected Satanists [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Dan on a date, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar and then it got complicated, Includes Smut, Lucifer tries parenting, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Protective Lucifer, Sharing a Bed, Step-Devil, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, parent trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Trixie and Lucifer have a plan to get her parents properly together, and not just both dating Lucifer.While they're away, something goes wrong and Lucifer has to cope on his own.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Unexpected Satanists [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412998
Comments: 122
Kudos: 156





	1. We need a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear friends!  
> Okay, I know I said normal OT3 would be resumed, but we're taking a side trip to sew up loose ends as it were. This might not be the smut pairing you were expecting. Sorry/not sorry. Variety keeps things interesting though.  
> And who doesn't love a bit of step-Devilling, right?
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, as always, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon. I don't know where I'd be without you.

Dan was feeling much more at home in his new living quarters. His closet and drawers were all filled with clothes, even the stuff he only wore on special occasions. He had his own pots and pans in the kitchen cupboards, and his books on the shelf. There were even pictures of him, Trixie and Lucifer on the walls of the living room- real photos as well as his daughter’s artistic creations.

It was late one Saturday morning, and Trixie had been lounging around her room in her pyjamas. Dan knocked on her door. "Hey monkey, get dressed!"

There was a groan from inside. "Ah, Dad! Do I have to?"

"You do if you want to come out for coffee with me and Lucifer."

The door slid open and his daughter's beaming face appeared. "Really?"

"Yeah. I promised you ages ago, but then things happened and I got distracted. But I don't want to forget any more promises so we're going today."

"Yessss! I'm getting dressed." The door closed again.

He turned to see Chloe smiling at him from the kitchen. She seemed to be smiling at him a lot lately. "What?"

"Just you, being an awesome dad."

"Not that awesome. Coffee is way overdue. I promised her back before I moved in."

"Yes, but in your defence you were shot. And then you had to figure out how to live with your ex, and it all got a bit complicated for a while there. You seem to be pretty much settled now though."

"Yeah. I like it here. You know, I was thinking about maybe handing in the keys to my old place. Making this official."

Chloe hid her mouth behind her hands. "Really?" she echoed, her excitement quieter than her daughter's, but no less tangible.

Dan shrugged. He could do that without hurting again. "It's working. It's much easier to share Lucifer when we're in the same place. But I'm so happy to be living with Trixie again too. And you and I… well, we haven't shot each other yet, so it can't be too bad."

Chloe walked around the counter and hugged him. "I think we're all going to be very happy. We like having you here too."

He put his arms around her and inhaled her familiar scent. It was strange. Sometimes when he held her, it felt like the old days. He almost kissed her hair out of habit. But then the front door opened, and the Devil walked in, looking immaculate in a dark blue suit and pale shirt. They both turned towards him like flowers towards the sun.

"Starting without me?" he teased, but they each lifted an arm and he joined their embrace. He lifted Chloe's chin and kissed her first, and then turned to do the same to Dan.

"Missed you. How's LUX?"

"Still running. The party was livelier for my presence, I'm sure. You should come along next time. At least one of you."

"Maybe next time," Dan said. "It was a long week and I just needed to veg out."

"Ugh. Me too."

"Careful. You might become old and boring if that becomes a habit."

"No chance," Chloe countered. "We have you to keep things interesting."

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond with an innuendo, but Trixie poked her head out of her bedroom. "Is that a private hug or can anyone join in?'

"I think we can squeeze in one more," Dan said and welcomed her in. Crap, she was getting tall. "So, good news. I've decided I'm staying. Moving in for real."

Trixie yelped and hugged them tighter. "That's so awesome!"

***

There was one free table in the cafe, so Trixie said she and Lucifer would claim it while Dan lined up for the coffee. As soon as he was out of earshot she turned to Lucifer. "Look, I know this is a success, and I intend to celebrate It, but we need to up our game. He's been living with us for over four months and they're still going so slowly!"

"These things take time, my diminutive primate. You need to give your father a chance to get used to the idea."

"He's had plenty of time!"

"Four months is a lot longer at your age than it is at his. We don't want to rush them into it and ruin things in the long run."

"Don't be a coward, Lucifer! You waited and waited to tell Mom how you felt, and we almost lost you forever."

"There's a difference between cowardice and prudence. We have a very good thing going, but if we push him too soon he might panic and move out again."

"Lucifer, soon I'm going to hit puberty! I need the stability of all my parents together, supporting me as a family. I need Mom and Dad to be a couple, and not just when they're with you."

Lucifer steepled his fingers and tried not to think about puberty. But the urchin had a point, the extra stability of a three way bond would be a great boon when that particular storm hit. "Your mother's already on board, and she's being very patient. But I don't want her to have to wait as long for him to figure it out as she did for me. If it takes too long, she might give up and start seeing him as a friend again."

"Can't you just order him to fall in love, like you order him to do all that other stuff?"

"What other stuff?" he asked quickly, worried about what she'd heard.

"You know, like doing chores and fetching you drinks and all that. He acts like your personal servant sometimes."

"That's because he is, but don't tell him you've noticed. He'll get all self-conscious about It, and then he'll be too busy worrying about that to think about your mother. But unfortunately it doesn't work like that. I can't just order him to fall in love, it won't work. We need a plan. And it's mostly about Daniel, so it doesn't need to be too complicated."

"True."

They both thought for a moment. Dan had finally reached the cashier to place his order.

"We need to get them on a date,” Trixie said firmly. “But do it so he doesn't know it's a date until they're half way through it."

"I've taken them on dates before."

"But when you're there, all Dad sees is you. He needs to go out with just Mom."

"That idea has merit. He must be getting closer if he's admitting to moving in, and some time with her wonderful self might just tip him over the edge. Do you know what they used to do on dates? Perhaps we could recreate a romantic moment between them?"

"No, I think it has to be something new. Whatever they did before didn't work. It should be something that makes them think about you, so they have all those mushy romance feelings, but then they point them at each other because you're not there."

Lucifer turned the concept over in his head, added some adult content and smiled. "Do you know, I think that just might work. I think I know how to arrange it too. But look sharp, he's coming back."

Dan arrived with a grin and a tray bearing three cappuccinos and two slices of chocolate cake. He sat down and nudged his chair closer to Lucifer, putting one slice in front of him and one in front of his daughter.

"Aren't you eating, Dad?"

He waved three forks at her and she grabbed one. "I'm stealing some of Lucifer’s. I figured if you want to be seen out with your gay Dad, why not make it extra gay and share a dessert?"

Trixie heaved a mock sigh. It looked like one she'd picked up from Maze. "Fine. But don't start feeding each other or anything gross."

She did, however, make them snuggle in when they posed with her for a selfie.

***

Lucifer did his research and found an upcoming conference that would suit his partners and benefit their careers as well as their love life. It had seminars on supporting victims and their families, interrogation techniques, inclusiveness practices, and the latest in criminal psychology. Nothing either of them particularly needed help with, but they would get certification for ongoing professional development and Chloe would probably enjoy it immensely. It was a private convention, out of state, so they would have to travel there on the Friday evening and stay two nights in a hotel. Which would, of course, only have double rooms left available. Perhaps a suite. No, on second thoughts not- Daniel might try being chivalrous and sleep on the couch. Stick to something where they'll have to share a bed.

Trixie had a few reservations about the plan. Lucifer picked her up from school and they discussed it in the car.

"A police conference doesn't exactly sound date-like," she complained. 

"Precisely. Your dad won't expect a thing. They'll drive up there, discover they have to share a bed, but it'll be too late to do anything about it. They'll do the seminars, which will distract them from what we're planning, but they'll have the entire day together doing things that interest them. And then I'll arrange for them to have a lovely romantic dinner date at the hotel. It will be perfect."

She hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, you got me, it is perfect. Thank you, Lucifer."

He let go of the steering wheel to offer her a fist bump. "Couldn't have done it without you. And I'm not just saying that, you've proven to be an excellent lure for your father to move in. Now the next question is, what are we going to do with our weekend to ourselves? And before you ask, no, I'm not giving you alcohol."


	2. Only the one bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two detectives. One bed.  
> Because the Devil planned it.  
> Need I say more?

It was a four and a half hour drive to the hotel. Chloe was looking forward to a weekend away, to learning something new and a change of scenery. She was also looking forward to spending time with Dan, though she was also slightly nervous about not having Lucifer there as a buffer. But the conference was for official police only, and someone needed to stay home with Trixie. Goodness knows what kind of mischief the two of them would get up to, but they would be back Sunday afternoon and there would be time to unravel it all before school.

Lucifer had bought the tickets and made all the arrangements, which was highly suspicious but she didn't let herself think about it too closely. If she started thinking about the weekend as a prolonged date, she was going to get awkward and flustered and probably do something stupid like try to smack his ass. 

And she was pretty sure that was just Lucifer's territory. 

Dan, dear, delightful Dan, had decided to turn the journey into a road trip. They had agreed to share the driving, but she was taking her car and first shift. He had a backpack stuffed with jerky and chips and candy, and had loaded up a road trip playlist on his phone. He serenaded her with Spanish ballads and classic rock and the cheesy old pop music she liked, and after a while she had to tell him to stop because she was laughing so hard she could hardly watch the road.

"It's good to see you so happy again," she said seriously.

"I am happy. I'm in love, I'm having amazing sex, and I'm surrounded by people I care about. And I'm kinda hyped about our trip too. I'm hoping it might open up a few more opportunities at work, which I desperately need right now."

"Feeling like you've plateaued?"

"My bad choices are still hanging over me. I lost a lot of responsibility, and I've been trying to claw some of it back, but it’s _soooo sloooow._ Getting union rep was a good step, but I want to do more than just the grunt work. Maybe this weekend I might find something that speaks to me, you know?"

"I do. And I think it's great that you're looking for new opportunities. Just don't abandon us and go work security or anything. You're part of our team, and we need you."

"Thanks Chlo. Gummies?"

"Sure."

***

They stopped half way and switched, and Chloe made sure they knew how to find the hotel before they got going again. They got there and parked without arguing, which they would never have managed four years ago. They checked in and went up to their room on the second floor.

For a minute they just stood in the doorway, staring at the double bed. "Right. Because the Devil booked our room," Chloe muttered.

"I could go back down to the front desk, see if they could switch it?"

Chloe sighed. She didn't want to switch. "It will all be booked up for the conference anyway. It's fine, we'll manage. I mean, we share a bed fairly often these days."

"Yeah, with Lucifer. This is different."

She gestured towards the bed. "Clearly he's with us in spirit. I guess it didn't even occur to him that we might find it weird."

"I could curl up in the chair?"

"For two nights? I don't think so. You need to be awake and fresh in the morning. Come on. He may even like the idea of us keeping each other company when he's not here."

Dan kept staring while she put her overnight case on the floor and started pulling things out of it. Like a toothbrush. And pyjamas. He closed the door behind him. 

"I didn't bring pyjamas."

Chloe kept her face down and her expression neutral. In her mind, a sultry kind of victory dance was going on. "If it makes you feel better, I can leave mine in the case." Naughty Chloe. Lucifer would be so proud. She heard Dan floundering and had to take a peek.

He was actually blushing, poor thing.

"Look, what are you supposed to do if you're worried or conflicted?"

"Talk to Lucifer."

She pulled her phone from her jacket and dialled. "Hey sexy, it appears we have only have the one bed… uh-huh, yeah, that's fine. Dan's flipping out." She put him on speaker.

_"Daniel, love, I really don't have an issue with you sharing a bed with the Detective."_

"Okay, cool. Um…"

_"Do you have a problem?"_

He looked at Chloe, noted the way her lips were pulling up at the corners ever so slightly, the glint in her eye.

"You know what, no. I'm good. It's just Chloe right?"

_"Precisely. And it's not as if you've never shared a bed before."_

Dan's brain supplied him with Technicolor pictures of some of the things they'd been doing in bed lately. He might have a problem after all. Nothing he couldn't handle, he told himself. But Lucifer had a positive impact on his libido.

"Do you have any instructions for me?" _Like keep your hands to yourself, Dan._

_"I imagine it's been a tiring journey. Go to the bathroom, clean your teeth and empty your bladder. Then take off your clothes and get into bed."_

Dan swallowed. "How much clothes should I take off?"

_"You can keep your knickers on if it makes you more comfortable."_

"Okay."

_"Lovely. Now, if we're all happy, I need to get this small ape into bed."_

"She's not in bed yet?" Chloe asked incredulously. 

_"She's passed out on the sofa. We gorged on sugar and stayed up watching Captain Marvel. Then she fell asleep half an hour into Spiderman. You left your daughter with the Devil, my love, you must expect there to be a degree of indulging desires going on."_

"Really? And what's tomorrow, are you teaching her to drive?"

_"No, you already vetoed that. Although it does give me an idea. Don't worry, I promise she'll still be in one piece when you get back. Love you both."_ And he hung up.

Chloe dropped her phone on the dresser with a shrug. 

"Right. I better, um." He walked quickly to the bathroom. 

Chloe changed into her pyjamas and brushed out her hair while she waited, and then took her turn. Dan was lying on his back under the covers when she came out. She got in beside him.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Do you wanna switch sides?"

For a moment she was baffled, but then she remembered that they always slept the other way around when they were married. "Oh!" She laughed a little. "Is this weird?"

"It's weird, isn't it?" he agreed. "I didn't even think. I don't even have a side these days. When I'm on my own I just sprawl, and when Lucifer's there, I just pass out wherever I end up when he's done with me."

Chloe raised her brows at him.

"I'm sorry, was that too much information?"

She shook her head. "Can I tell you something?"

"About Lucifer?"

She nodded, and rolled onto her side, propping her head up with an elbow.

"Sure."

"I thought he was insatiable _before_ you moved in. But at least then, when he was done, that was it. I don't know how long I can keep up this pace. No wonder he used to have so many partners, satisfying the Devil is not a one man job."

"Lucky we can tag team."

"But that's what we're doing half the time, right? I mean, we have amazing sex, and I mean, really amazing-"

"I know, right? He's so fucking good!"

"Right, and I'll be lying in bed, screwed halfway to Hell, relaxed and kinda sore and almost like I'm on drugs, and he'll hold me for a while and then go and do the same to you. And I know that's what he's doing because I can hear you grunting!"

Dan winced. "I try so hard to keep it quiet!"

"I know, but he just makes it impossible. I just hope Trixie's a heavy sleeper. I don't want her to be traumatised by all the sex going on upstairs."

"We may have to think about sound proofing her room."

"You joke, but we might. We need to start making visits to the penthouse a regular thing though. Send her for a sleepover with Maze once a month or something."

"Has he tapered off even a little, since you started dating?"

"No. It's been more than a year, and he still wants it every single day! I don't think he understands that it's not normal."

"He knows he has abnormal staying power though. And at least it doesn't always have to be full on penetration- I don't think my ass could take that every day."

"And by 'that,' you mean-"

"Yeah, that. To use his phrase, bloody Hell."

"Roosters of unusual size."

"Not too big though. Not like the other one."

"He told me you did it that way. What was that like?"

"Fucking painful!" Dan laughed. "Fuck! But also incredible. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she said, maybe a little too eagerly. Dan was just happy to be able to talk freely about it all with someone who understood. He rolled to face her, his head on his arm.

"He's trying to train me up, so we can do it like that again, only without the agony."

"How do you do that? If you don't mind me asking."

He waved a hand. "Who else am I ever gonna talk to about this stuff? He's got a room in his building kitted out as a gym for me. When he says he's joining me at the gym, he means his private gym. We do weights and he spots me, which can be kinda depressing because he can lift my max weight with one hand. But when I've done all that, and I'm all hot and sweaty and exhausted, he takes me to this special bench, only instead of weights, this one has a row of dildos, getting bigger as they go along. And I have to lie there and relax while he pushes one into me. They're tapered, so it's not so bad at first, but the further in it goes, the more you feel the stretch. Oh, and like, a literal bucket of lube."

Chloe's eyes were fixed on him, and she was grinning. "Does it hurt?"

"Ye-ah! But in a good way. Like pushing yourself through your limits when you work out. And each time it gets a bit easier, and when I can take one without too much effort, he goes up a size. Lots of steady breathing, trying to stay relaxed. Relaxation is key. But once it's in, and you've adapted to it, it feels so good."

"How far off are you from Devil cock?"

"I'm getting closer. I have to keep it up, it's a kind of muscle training- like any flexibility it goes if you don't use it. I think maybe I'll be ready for him in a couple more weeks."

"Shit. And is it strange? Making love when he's like that?"

"He's Lucifer. Honestly, I think he's very sexy when he's all big and powerful like that. So you've never…?"

"I think about it, sometimes. I mean, it's just him. I know he's still there underneath."

"It's not a costume. It's him. The man we love. Showing us the deepest pain of who he is."

"Exactly! And it hurt him so much when I couldn't accept him like that. And I'm worried that if I try and have sex with him like that, and it hurts too much, or if I panic- even a little bit- it will devastate him."

"Why would you panic?"

"Because he's fucking huge!" she laughed. "And that voice, even though it's kinda sexy, makes my knees go weak and trembly. What if he growls? What if he roars and it makes me jump?"

"Oh, he growls. And roars. And it's fucking hot!"

Chloe caught her lip between her teeth.

"He'd understand," he told her gently.

"Yes, he would get it, and be nice about it, but it would still hurt him. And I can't do that when he's at his most vulnerable. So when it happens, I just snuggle the Hell out of him."

"You should tell him. So he knows it's not a rejection, you're just trying to protect him."

"Maybe I will. Maybe one day, we could do it together?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He took her hand. "We'll explain to him, and he'll go slow, and we can make sure he knows he's completely loved. But give me a couple more weeks to be sure I'm ready."

She chuckled. "Maybe I should steal a huge dildo to practise with too."

"You squeezed out a baby."

"I did, and I tore, and it was painful even with the drugs. And I love Trixie and it was worth it, but I never even want to think about going through that nightmare again."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"It's okay."

They lay there, holding hands as the silence stretched out between them. 

"We should get some sleep," Dan suggested. 

"Yeah. I'm still kinda buzzing. I think we may have overdone the sugar too."

"That would explain what should have been a drunken conversation. You wanna switch sides?"

"No. Let's stay like this. We're doing something new, so let's leave the old ways in the past."

"I like your thinking."

She ran a thumb over his knuckles. "Do you think it would be okay if we cuddled up? I don't feel like I'm ready to sleep yet."

He was quiet for so long, she thought she'd asked too much. But then he extended his arm out from under his head, and she rested into it, and her hand slipped under the covers and across his bare chest. She wondered if he would notice how hard her heart was pounding. 

"Are you tired?"

"Sort of. I think I had too much sugar too. My brain doesn't want to switch off. But Lucifer said go to bed, so here I am."

She could feel the lines of texture of his scars under her fingers. The star was made of tiny raised ridges, the flames smooth lines. "You really like obeying him, don't you?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes I'm sure he asks stuff just to test me, but even then I like the look I get when I do it anyway."

"Would you let anyone else boss you around?"

"Only if Lucifer told me to. Or if he said it was okay. One time he passed his instructions through David. That was a lot of fun."

"Don't take this the wrong way..."

"Never a good way to start a sentence, but go ahead."

"I'm surprised you kept seeing David. You seem totally in love with Lucifer."

"I am. But David's different. I do care about him, but it's just friends. Who fuck. I don't think we'd work if we tried anything romantic. But we like making each other feel good, and that's an important part of our religion."

"It's weird when you talk about it as a religion."

"It's not the best word, I'll admit, but it's the easiest way to express it in terms people can understand. He's that important and influential in our lives."

"So you think you two will keep seeing each other?"

"I think there's an expiry date on it somewhere. Being with Lucifer has increased my sexual appetite, but I'm not as young as I was and I don't think my body will be able to keep up with both of them forever. And David's been pretty busy with Maze lately too. But even if it fizzles out, I can imagine running into him five or even ten years later and hooking up, even as a one off."

"So you don't think fidelity is for you?"

"I don't think there's a need for it as things stand right now. And before I was in this situation, I would never have imagined that I would feel that way. But with Lucifer, it just seems normal."

"I get it. I always thought when Lucifer and I got together, that would be it. We belonged together, and that meant monogamy. I thought I'd never want anything else. But then you showed up. And suddenly my perspective changed."

Dan paused and ran what she'd just said through his head again. "Wait- what does that mean? You do want something else now?"

She chuckled. "That surprises you? After everything we've been doing lately?"

"I thought… so you're not just doing the threeways to keep Lucifer happy?"

"I enjoy them. I enjoy being with you too. Even if we don't… you know… do that thing, I like what we do."

"Do you want to? Do that thing? With me?"

"That's kind of an awkward question when we're sharing a bed without our mutual lover. However I answer it could lead to trouble."

"Sorry. Also, wow. You've been picking up evasion techniques from the master."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried that a straight answer might make this weekend more awkward."

He turned her face up to look at him. "I think that means you do. I think you want to have sex with me."

"I do. But I know you're not ready. And that's okay. It might never happen, and that's okay too, there's so much history between us and it complicates things. I don't want to risk messing things up."

"I don't want to mess things up either."

"But do you want to have sex with me?"

"I don't know. I mean yes, I do want you, but I don't if… after all we've been through, I don't know if I could have sex with you and keep it just as sex. If we take that step, I think it would mean a lot more to me than that. And that's why I'm not ready."

She stroked his cheek and kissed his fingertips. "That's a very honest answer and I appreciate it. And I'm not going to pressure you. I'm happy to carry on with how things are."

"I'd kiss you, but I don't know if I should when he's not here. Especially not when all this talk about him has made me outrageously horny."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and her hand started moving lower. He caught her wrist quickly. "Sorry."

He stared, unsure what to do next. And when in doubt… "You know, we could call him again. He might not be here, but he could still be involved. And then it wouldn't feel so weird."

"Yeah. That would totally work."

Dan grabbed his phone and made the call.

_"Hello love, what can I do for you?"_

"Is Trixie settled in bed?"

_"Yes. Are you?"_

"We're in bed. But…"

Chloe grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "We started talking about you and got all horny. Dan won't do anything unless you're involved."

_"I'm currently lying naked in your bed, my love, what did you have in mind?"_

"I thought we might pray. While Dan and I make each other feel good."

_"That sounds delightful. Please, carry on."_

Dan prayed, and Chloe prayed, and a soft sigh came through the speaker. _"I can feel you. See you. Daniel, get her out of those bloody pyjamas."_

"Yes Master." He popped the buttons slowly, and slipped a hand in to feel her breast. She gasped and stripped the rest of the way, kicking off the bottoms under the covers. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips pressed against her own-

_"Kiss her,"_ came the command over the phone, and she prayed a silent thanks as her wish was granted. She climbed onto him quickly, hungrily, felt his hard length rock up between her legs. 

"Hnngh," he moaned. "Fuck. I mean. How do you want to do this?"

"Why not let your Master decide?" she smiled. "Lucifer?"

_"Slide your hands down to her waist and kiss her some more. Hmm. Lovely. Now bring one hand between her legs and cup her softly. Yes, that's perfect…"_

Lucifer gave his instructions step by step, feeling all her responses and knowing just what she needed. Together they brought her to a very vocal climax and kept her there, drawing it out until she whined and fell forward into his chest. He gently removed his fingers and his hips curled up towards her again.

"Chlo…"

She didn't wait for instructions. She crawled backwards and took him in her mouth, relishing the taste of him, of his desire. She let Lucifer feel how much she loved both of them. He gasped her name when she made them come together, and then settled back into the circle of Dan's arms.

_"Thank you, my darlings,"_ came Lucifer's voice. _"That was a very pleasant surprise. But by the feel of it, you're both ready to sleep now, so I'll bid you goodnight. I love you, Detective. I love you, Daniel."_

"I love you too," they said in chorus. 

_"Goodnight."_

Dan hung up and nuzzled his face into Chloe's hair.

"Goodnight, Chlo."

"Goodnight love," she replied dreamily.

_Wait, did I say that out loud?_


	3. Tiny Chimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the adventures of Lucifer and Trixie.

Lucifer stole a pair of Dan's sweat pants and spent the morning lounging around in them for a number of reasons. 

One: they were comfortable. And with no one else here to comment, he decided to indulge.

Two: the urchin would be up at some point, though she had yet to appear, and this way he could be decent without having to get properly dressed.

Three: he missed his partners, and when he hugged a cushion that was permeated with Chloe's scent wearing Dan's clothes he could feel close to both of them.

He stayed in bed until mid-morning, but found the quiet downstairs unnerving, especially considering the child's usual inconsiderate habit of rising with the sun. He came to investigate and found her door shut, but being uncertain of the protocol for a girl who was just shy of twelve, he took the safer option and turned on the telly and the kettle and waited for her to appear. Which she did, very groggily, half an hour later.

"You look hungover," he greeted her. "Coffee?"

"Ew. No thanks. I don't feel so good. I don't think I'm ever gonna eat that much candy again. I kept waking up with a belly ache."

He stood and placed a hand on her forehead. "You're a little warm, but not feverish. Well, my plans for the day can be postponed if you're not up to it."

"You made plans?"

"Mm. I was looking things up last night. A while ago I made a deal to teach you to drive, but your mum won't let you drive the corvette and your feet barely reach the pedals, so I thought we might try go karting. The proper ones, you know, with engines and helmets and everything."

Trixie looked pained. "That sounds amazing! I wanna go!"

"But you're not well, tiny chimp. You need looking after, and I should probably call your mother."

"Nooo!" she said quickly. "You can't call Mom or Dad, they're on their date! If they start worrying about me then it's not going to work. It's just the candy, I'll be fine soon. Promise me you won't call them?"

"All right, I promise. We wouldn't want to interrupt their date before they've even had their romantic dinner, would we? I suggest plenty of water- it works for hangovers so it might help with sugar overdose, and hot buttered toast for breakfast, and we'll see if you perk up a bit."

***

After two glasses of water and three slices of toast, Trixie said she might like a coffee after all. Lucifer made her an extra milky one and put extra shots on his own. She seemed much happier by the time it was done, and declared she felt ready for anything. They both got dressed in proper leaving-the-house clothes and headed for the track.

"Now, the temptation is to go as fast as you can all the way around," he explained. "But if you do, you'll just end up crashing into the tyres. You need to ease off and slow down as you approach the corners and keep control."

"I have played Mario kart, you know," she said wryly.

"Fine." He put on his helmet and jumped in the car beside her. "Show me what you've got."

It soon became apparent why she was such good friends with Maze. The child drove like a demon, fierce and unrelenting. She crashed on the hairpin the first few laps, but it didn't put a dent in her determination to succeed. She kept going and focussed on control, and crashed a bit less often. After the practise round, the man running the course called everyone back to the starting line for a proper race. There were two other teams, both fathers and sons by the look of it. Trixie and Lucifer exchanged mischievous looks. He gave her a short nod and grinned, and Trixie laughed. 

Trixie put her foot down in her eagerness and crashed into the tyres on the first lap. She growled at herself, but quickly got back in the race and caught up. Lucifer stayed in the lead, but didn’t get too far ahead, just to make their life difficult. She waited for the others to make errors and overtook them one by one. Her last few laps were completely clean. They crossed the finish line together.

They both cheered and she was bouncing as she got out of the car. "That was so awesome! Can we do it again?"

"Of course. But not today. I've worked up an appetite."

"Can we get burgers?"

"If that's what you desire," he smiled. It was strange, he was enjoying this a lot more than he thought he would. The child was impulsive, and random, and it was turning out to be rather fun.

She went quiet on the way to the fast food restaurant, however, and only ate half her food. Lucifer gave her a concerned look. "Something's not right."

"No," she admitted. "My tummy ache came back. I'm sorry, Lucifer, can we just go home and watch the rest of Spiderman?"

"Of course." He felt her skin again, but there was still no sign of fever. She was looking even less well by the time they got to the apartment. He settled her on the sofa with fleecy blankets and grew increasingly worried as she started to whimper.

"I think it's time I called your parents," he said.

"No, you can't!" she cried, and sat up quickly. He saw something in her face change and quickly grabbed an empty bowl that was left on the coffee table from the night before. She retched loudly, but nothing came up.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "You promised."

"I know, and I'm very unhappy with myself for being so foolish. But this isn't just a sugar overdose. I'm taking you to the hospital."

When she nodded quietly, it only made him more concerned.

He carried her into the waiting area and explained how ill she was to the receptionist. They waited a long time, and Trixie kept making tiny, weak sounds that drove needles of fear into his heart. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her because he didn't know what else to do. She was a tense, writhing knot of pain, like there were flesh-eating worms in her belly. And he knew what that looked like.

At last a nurse called her name and he carried her to the waiting bed. Lucifer felt something wet on his hand as he put her down. He looked and saw his palm was red. "She's bleeding! Where's the doctor? She's bleeding!"

"It's okay," the nurse said calmly. She had curly hair and big, dark eyes. She pulled the curtain around them. "So, Beatrice Espinoza. It says here you have terrible pain in your belly. Can you show me where?"

Trixie rubbed where it hurt.

"That's good, thank you. Do you mind if I take a quick look at you? Can you roll into your side for me?" She took a quick glance at the back of Trixie's jeans and smiled. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. You're just growing up, honey. Congratulations."

Trixie smiled back weakly.

"What?" Lucifer was still jittery.

"She's having her period. I take it this is the first one?"

Lucifer looked at her, lips parted in shock. 

Trixie nodded. "The first is the worst, right? It's going to get easier?"

"It varies for each person. Usually, there's a lady in the house to help out."

Trixie knew where this was headed. "My mom's away for the weekend. He's looking after me. We panicked." Her face creased and she whimpered again.

"I'm going to get you some pads and something to help with the pain before you go. I'll be back in a minute."

Lucifer grabbed her arm as she turned to go. "Is that it? You're not going to get a doctor?"

"All her symptoms are explained by menstruation. She'll be fine."

"But she's in agony!"

The nurse sighed. "That's the curse we live with. It hits some of us hard, especially at first."

"Curse? Who would curse a child?"

"I'm speaking metaphorically. You know, Garden of Eden, the curse on Eve?"

Lucifer went very still. "I see."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with some pain relief." 

Lucifer stared after her blankly.

"Lucifer…" Trixie called him weakly, and reached out a hand.

He looked at her and it was like a knife in his gut. "It's all my fault," he muttered.

"No! I heard what she said, but that's not your fault. You didn't do this to me."

"No, but I did do something with Eve, something that I knew would upset Dad, but I did it anyway. And there was a curse. And it involved pain, and…" tears fell down his cheeks. "You're suffering because of something I did. I'm so sorry."

She made a grabby motion with her hand, and he finally took it. "Then I forgive you," she said simply.

Lucifer bowed his head to the mattress and wrestled his feelings back under control. His step-daughter needed him. Hearing those words from an innocent for that particular chain of events was a painful beauty he would have to deal with later. He wiped his face before the nurse came back. Neither of them said anything. It was just too huge.

The nurse returned and gave her a couple of pills. She asked Lucifer to wait outside the curtain while she got Trixie cleaned up and helped her with a pad. She'd found a spare pair of underwear from somewhere, and some leggings that were a bit big but better than her stained jeans. He could hear their voices clearly, even if he couldn't see, and the dear woman was so gentle and positive he actually heard Trixie giggling again.

Lucifer was invited back and the nurse told him they should visit the drug store on the way home. She told him what kind of medicine would be suitable, and went through some of the options for pads, and advised him that chocolate was a remarkable solution for the stress brought on by hormonal changes.

"For me, or for her?" Lucifer joked.

"Mostly for her, it releases serotonin. But there's no reason why you shouldn't indulge with her."

"Thank you for all your help," he said, standing near Trixie on the bed where she was now managing to sit up. "I'm a little out of my depth here, with her mother away."

"Don't worry, you're doing great. Clearly you care about her a lot, and that's the most important thing. You're a good dad."

Lucifer squeaked and went wide eyed again. Trixie leaned into his side. "He is. Come on Dad, let's go home."

"As you wish, my pint-sized simian," He said, lifting her into his hip. 

She draped over him. "What's a simian?"

"It's a fancy word for monkey."

She lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

***

The number of options available in the drug store was mind boggling. Lucifer looked at Trixie and she shrugged, and he grabbed half a dozen of the most expensive boxes in a variety of sizes. The lady at the cash desk looked at their basket, which also had a few large bags of Hershey's kisses, and then looked up at their blank faces.

"We really don't know what we're doing," Trixie admitted.

"Better to be over prepared than run out," the lady said sincerely. "It's not like these things have a limited shelf life." She stashed it all into a paper bag and rang it up, and then they made their way home.

Lucifer got her installed on the sofa with blankets and pillows and the remote, and went to pour himself a large scotch. Not that it would have much effect, but the taste and the ritual were calming. He went upstairs quickly to change back into Dan's slouchy clothes and took a couple of minutes to quietly shake off the remaining sense of panic. Once he was feeling more settled, he came down and made himself comfortable in the arm chair at her side. She wasn't interested in eating, so they skipped dinner, but before she was due for another round of painkillers the cramps came back with a vengeance. He tried stroking her hair, and rubbing her back, but it didn't seem to help. 

"I've got an idea, monkey," he said. "We'll head up to your mum's room where there's a bit more space." He picked her up in one arm, grabbed her tablet with the other and carried her upstairs. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights when he sat her on the end of Chloe’s bed. "Now, don't be alarmed. The only reason I'm considering this is that I heard you didn't even flinch at Mazikeen's other face. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"These," he unfurled his wings- his angel wings- and gave her a minute to take it all in. They glowed ever so softly in the half-darkness.

"Wow! Lucifer, you're beautiful!"

"Thank you. But hopefully in this instance, they'll be practical too." He lay down on the bed with one wing bent forward underneath him, and the other lifted. "Come on. Climb in."

Trixie's face was a picture of awe as she crawled up and was immediately cocooned in feathery softness. She curled up all foetal and he stroked her back. "How's that?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "So much better. Thank you."

He positioned the tablet so they could both watch inside the wing tent, and he kind of hoped his Dad was watching him circumvent that dreadful curse with the remnants of his celestial inheritance. Because it felt a lot like rebellion to do so. 

But it also felt a lot like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, I have about 5 days worth of chapters stored up, so my posting schedule may start slowing down again soon.  
> Stay safe, stay in, stay well, my darlings!


	4. Red is for romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Chloe have a date.

Chloe woke up sprawled around a warm, hard body. Skin slid along skin, but the scent that came with her breath wasn't the one she had grown accustomed to. It was a scent that took her back to another time. She shifted and looked up at Dan, knowing that the closeness would most likely vanish as soon as he woke up, and he would politely but awkwardly leave her arms to disappear into the bathroom. 

But his eyes were already open.

"Hey," he said softly. 

"Hey," she echoed. She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but was scared of breaking the spell. His hands moved over her back. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, for want of anything better to say.

"Not too bad. It's never easy in a new place. My brain was all busy."

"Busy with what?"

"You. Lucifer. Trixie." She waited to see if he would elaborate. "I haven't seen our daughter this happy in a long time. It got me remembering stuff. Like camping, and her first day at school."

"You were a total mess!"

"I was. I was so nervous. But you were calm and organised and it all went so smoothly. You're good with that stuff."

"I was also crapping myself, I just hid it better. And I also cope by keeping busy."

He stroked her hair. "So, you're not nervous now then?"

She exhaled slowly, contentedly. "No. But we will need to get up soonish if we want breakfast before our first seminar."

"Not yet though?"

"Not quite yet. We can stay as we are for another ten minutes."

"That sounds perfect."

***

"I'm actually having fun," Dan admitted as they took a coffee break halfway through the afternoon. "I mean, I know you're not supposed to enjoy seminars, but there's a lot to think about, and it's interesting. Some of this might actually help people."

Chloe smiled. She was having fun too, but for different reasons. It was like someone had taken the last ten years and washed away all the things that had gone wrong, all the hurt and the bitterness and the anger. Dan seemed lighter, younger and so much more vibrant. She was enjoying spending quality time with him.

She got a call from the hotel desk asking if they could confirm their dinner reservation at eight. "Um… yes. Absolutely. We'll be there." She looked at Dan. "I think Lucifer booked us a dinner date."

"Why does that not surprise me? I guess he wants us to have fun."

"I guess he does," she pondered. This was looking more and more like a date. She hadn't packed any clothes for a fancy dinner; Dan would just have to take her as she was.

Or maybe not 'take' exactly… oh crap. She could feel her utter geekiness descending over her like a fog. She had no idea what to say. She was going to mess it all up big time.

"Shame I didn't pack my suit," Dan said. "Do you think I'll do like this?"

Okay, if he was going to feel awkward too, it might make things slightly better.

He was wearing a finely knit sweater that was somewhere between pale blue and grey, and dark jeans. The outfit was form fitting enough to emphasise his assets without being blatant about it. "I think you look perfect."

He scoffed. "Yeah. He's been gradually infiltrating my wardrobe. He even chooses clothes for me when he's stayed over. I think I'm getting more of a feel of it."

Chloe nodded appreciatively. "It's working."

She went back to the room to let down her hair and put on some more make-up before the meal. At the last minute she also undid another two buttons on her blouse. And then did one of them up again. She adjusted her jacket and flicked her hair and promised herself that no matter what happened, she still had Lucifer and they would all still be family. Deep breath. You got this.

Dan met her in the lobby, and offered her his arm as they walked into the restaurant. They were shown to their table, where a single rose sat as a centrepiece. It was yellow with red tips.

"I think our boyfriend has left us a message," Chloe said as they sat down, remembering their first date altogether. 

"What do you think it means?" Dan asked.

She had an idea, but didn't want to say it. "You could always Google it."

"Wouldn't that be rude? Looking on my phone while we're on a date?"

"Is this a 'date' date?"

Dan smiled nervously. "That's a very big question. Maybe we should answer it later, and focus on an easy one, like what we wanna eat?"

Dan ordered steak. Chloe opted for a chicken salad because of the swarm of butterflies in her belly that made her dubious about how much she would be able to eat. They sipped their wine and Dan kept looking at the rose while they waited for their food.

"You should look it up," Chloe suggested. "I can tell it's bugging you."

He hesitated, but agreed. His raised brows and the slight blush that crept over his face confirmed her suspicions. "What does it say?"

"Um… okay, so I think Lucifer is definitely trying to set us up. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"What does it say?" she repeated, more slowly.

"We know yellow is for friendship, and red is for romance, so when you have the two colours together like this, it means… well, it's falling in love with a friend," he finished quickly.

“Are you open to that possibility?” she asked carefully.

He shook his head, but it looked more thoughtful than an outright negative. “There are so many questions that we would need to think about before that happens.”

“So let’s think about them. The first one, I guess, is how does Lucifer feel about it, and it’s obvious he thinks it would be a good thing by the fact that he arranged this whole weekend away for us. The second question is how does Trixie about feel about it, and I think we could safely say she’d be over the moon. So knowing that neither of the two most important people in our lives would have no objections, I guess the big question is how we feel about it.”

Dan sighed. “Can I be a chicken and ask you to go first?”

She took another sip of wine for courage and to give herself a moment to think how to phrase it. “I have considered it. More than once. And the idea does have a certain appeal. I think that if we were together too, it would make our family stronger, and closer. Obviously, I’m still attracted to you,” she smiled, thinking about the night before, and Dan smiled back, the red deepening on his cheeks, “and I care about you a lot. I know things didn’t work out last time, but our situation is different now. _We’re_ different now.”

“I am different now. And yeah, in a way that’s a good thing, but it also…” he shifted in his seat, leaning forward on his arms. “I’ve found a whole side of myself that makes a huge difference to me, and I know that you accept the ...dynamics of my relationship with Lucifer as an outsider, but I think it would have a significant impact on how we relate to each other. He’s become so important to me. And even if I could love both of you equally, he would still be my Master. And I would worry that might make you feel somehow less important.”

She nodded, considering. “It would be different. I get that. But it works the other way too- I’m not Lucifer’s disciple either. And I don’t feel like my relationship with him is any less meaningful because he has that particular connection with you. I mean, if you’re always going to take his side when we disagree on things, that could cause issues, but I’m not going to be jealous of it. I don’t want that kind of power over you.”

“I might take his side on some things, but it’s not absolute. When it comes to big important things, like what’s best for Trixie, I still have my own opinions, and make my own decisions. And yeah, I might decide to do things his way, but like I said before, obedience is a choice not a compulsion." He rubbed at his neck, trying to find the right words. "There's a flow of control in my relationship with him, but we're still equal partners. I don't think he'd take advantage of me to win an argument. He listens."

"I get it. And I should have known better than to suggest it. I've seen how you two are, and it's good and, well, healthy in a bizarre way."

"It is."

"I've said often enough that you're good for each other."

"Do you think we could be good for each other too?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"You still haven't said how you feel."

"I'm thinking about it," he grinned.

"You're not meant to think, Dan. You're meant to feel."

"Honestly, I don't know. I've had a lot of feelings lately, but they're all mixed up together and I don't know if I can separate them out. I know I love Lucifer. He's made me a better person. I know I'm happy living with you and Trixie. And I love being a full time dad again. But what's happening between you and me is harder to define. I don't know how much of it is real, or how much is just an echo of my love for Lucifer, or a sense memory of what we had before, or even just a chemical response based on all the time we've been spending together naked."

He paused, looking at the rose again.

"So… you do feel something?" she prompted.

"I do."

She placed her hand, palm up, on the table between them. He took it, stroking her fingers.

"And last night, and today, has been really good. Which makes me think that there could be something, but… I'm still scared, Chlo."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay to be scared."

Dan chuckled.

"What?"

"Just something Lucifer asked me a while back. 'Is falling in love always this terrifying?' I said it was. Do you think maybe I'm scared because I'm falling in love again?"

"I hope so. Because I'm scared too." Their eyes connected, and they smiled. So many smiles.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food. Dan gave her fingers one more caress before he let go.

"So," he said as he picked up his knife and fork, "I think this officially counts as a date, then."

"I think it does. Our first date, second time around. Although normal first date conversations seem a bit redundant."

"Yeah, we already know each other's history. And now we live together again, a lot of the mystery has gone."

"Okay, I got one. What's your favourite memory from when we were together?"

"You mean together with Lucifer, or when we were married?"

She coughed into her wine. "Let's leave the first part for now. When we were married, or when we were dating for the first time around."

"Oh shit, I cringe a little when I think of my younger self. I was trying so hard to impress you. I think the best moment was when I proposed and you said yes."

“That’s a good one, but kind of obvious. I'll let you have it though. I think one of mine has to be when you took me to that awful nightclub.”

“It was terrible, you hated it!”

“I did, but you were so great about it. You were being so sweet and attentive, and you kept making me laugh. And it gave us an excuse to leave early."

"Which is also a pretty awesome memory."

They kept sharing their best moments, memories from when she was pregnant, or when Trixie was small. They talked about their camping holidays and Christmases and birthdays. They talked about their jobs, and past colleagues, and how the precinct had changed over the years. And they talked about Lucifer, and how the supernatural was just part of their normal lives.

"So," she asked with a glint in her eye as they worked their way through desert- an enormous banana split to share. "What's your favourite memory of when we're together with Lucifer?"

"Oh. We're going there now, are we?"

"Yes."

He leaned in and lowered his voice. "There was one time when he was in my bed, spooning me, holding me, and you poked your head around the door and asked if you could join us. He was going so slow, I wasn't even sure you knew what we were doing."

"I was feeling lonely. I had a suspicion, I mean it is Lucifer, but I wasn't sure until I got under the covers with you. I put my hand on your hip and felt you move."

"And then you moved it to help me out. And Lucifer reached over me to touch you, and somehow he made us all come at the same time."

"It's amazing how he seems to be able do that whenever he wants."

"It is. But I also liked the part afterwards, where we all kissed each other, and I was being hugged on both sides. I like that closeness too."

"So do I. It's special, what we do. It always feels like making love. Even though you and I haven't quite yet, you know, I feel like I'm sharing something very special and intimate with both of you."

"It is special. It's not like casual sex, or even friends with benefits. There's something more to it. And I don't think it's just because we love Lucifer. It's more than that."

Their eyes met again, and there was an openness there, a sense of yielding to the forces that were driving them towards each other.

"What's your favourite?" Dan asked, still smiling, still blushing.

She dropped her voice even lower. "I really like watching him make love to you. The way your faces change, like all your barriers drop away. It's pure passion. And…" she pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I can't say it here."

He bit his lip. "Whisper."

She leant over the table and close to his ear. "I love the feeling I get when we make you come together. When I watch you fall apart from our combined efforts."

Dan leaned back in his seat and dragged a hand down his face. "Fuck. I mean, yeah, that's good. Very good."

He looked around for the waiter and gave him a nod. "Could we have the check please?"

"It's covered by your booking, sir. You may adjourn whenever you're ready."

"Thank you."

Alone once more, they gazed at each other across the table. Dan picked up the rose. "You know, I have a room upstairs. It has a double bed and everything." He offered her the red and yellow flower, and she took it.

"I'd like that a lot."

They made their way to the elevator. "We should tell our mutual boyfriend," Chloe said. 

"How about we send him a picture?"

They took a selfie, Chloe holding the rose to her lips while Dan hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. He sent it straight away and his phone was ringing as they reached their room. He answered while Chloe let them in.

"Hello, Dark Lord."

"Hello," his voice came through, speaking very softly. "Put me on speaker."

"You're on, we can both hear you."

"Good. Am I right in assuming from that picture that you're enjoying your date?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Very much. Thank you for arranging this."

"My pleasure. Although you should also thank your daughter when you get back, we planned it together."

Dan laughed. "So that's what you two have been conspiring about all this time. How's she doing?"

"Ah. Well, there's no need to worry, but she's been a bit under the weather."

"Wait, Lucifer, what does that mean?" Chloe demanded.

"It means she's been a little unwell, but I've looked after her and she's already on the road to recovery. She's sleeping now."

"You should have called!"

"I was going to, but she begged me not to, and insisted that she was all right. Which, as it turns out, she was. Like I said, nothing that should cause you any concern. She very much wanted you to complete your date, and I think you should get back to it."

Dan frowned. "Lucifer, you're talking very quietly. When you say she's asleep… are you still with her?"

"She was in a certain amount of discomfort. I thought a bit of celestial succour might help. So far it seems to be working."

Dan and Chloe gaped at each other. "So, she's fast asleep wrapped up in your angel wings?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," he replied, even quieter than before.

"That's adorable," Dan mouthed at her, and her hand covered her mouth as she smothered a laugh.

"Then I think she's going to be fine," she said. "But it might put our plans out the window."

"How so?"

"Well, the date's going really well, and I think we were both anticipating some more naked time."

"I see. That's very good news. I'm afraid any form of prayer is currently out of the question. But there's no reason why you shouldn't carry on without me."

There was a tense pause. "And you'd be okay with that?"

"Of course. In fact, it might be good for you to have this time with just the two of you. As a consummation, of sorts."

Another few breaths of silence, then, "Thank you, Master."

"Right. Enjoy yourselves, my darlings. I look forward to catching up properly when you get back."

"I love you, Lucifer!" Chloe blurted out before he could hang up.

"I love you too, Detective. And you Daniel. And I'm glad that you're able to find happiness in each other too. Have fun."

The call cut out and Dan carefully put down the phone. He reached for Chloe, and she took his hands and stepped closer. 

"I think I'm ready," he said.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I want to make love to you again. No holding back. It's obvious now that we have something, and it's not just about the past, it's about the future. I want to be with you." He caressed her cheek, his eyes flicking down to her lips and then back up to meet her gaze. She made a soft, whimpering noise that made his heart clench, and they leaned in towards each other. Foreheads touched first, noses brushed together, each feeling the warmth of the other's breath. And then their lips met, light and tender, and they let their feelings fly free.

They'd kissed so often, in many ways, that there was nothing new in this. It was old and familiar, and it was just like home. But there was still a spark in it, a sense of something else beginning. Once they'd started, it was as if a floodgate opened, and they grabbed one another fiercely and almost fell onto the bed. There was a frantic dash to get rid of clothes, and soon they were pressing their naked bodies together.

"Shit!" Dan gasped suddenly, pulling back. "I don't have any condoms. I wasn't expecting-"

"Oh! Hang on." Chloe got up and looked through her purse. She held up a string of half a dozen brightly coloured packets. "I found these earlier. He must have snuck them in when I wasn't looking."

Dan laughed. "That was optimistic of him. I think one will do for now."

Chloe passed one to him and put the rest aside. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to, if you need more time, we can just-"

He kissed her to stop her talking. "I'm sure. Unless you-"

"No, yes! I'm sure. I want this. I want you. I've been waiting."

They kissed again, more tenderly now, knowing it was real. Hands explored skin, finding familiar curves and lines, seeking the places they knew would please. Dan lay back, and it seemed natural for her to stretch out on top of him, to take the lead. Chloe was aching with the need to be joined together with him again. She reached down and guided him inside.

They both gasped, and she moaned and he swore, and she lay over him, pressing their bodies tightly together. He clung to her, whispering her name as they slowly began to move. Her face was buried in his neck, drinking deeply of his scent. Her hips rocked gently, taking him deep with each stroke and clenching around him so that she could feel every inch of him.

"I love you," she breathed into his ear, the words falling out before she could stop them. 

He held her tighter and pushed deep, but he didn't say it back. They kept moving, so close, so intimately linked, until their skin was slippery with sweat. Chloe raised her head and kissed him, and he kissed back, full of passion. When they broke apart for air, their eyes met and they both inhaled again at the intensity of it. She laid her hands on his chest, his scars under her fingers, and pushed herself up to sitting. Her hips curled as she rose and fell, quickening the pace, getting more and more urgent. Dan knew what she needed and worked his thumb between her thighs, stroking her with steady circles so that her voice rose higher and higher. As she got closer, she lost her rhythm, and hovered to give him room to work. He thrust up into her frantically, feeling the approach of his own release. He bit into his lower lip to hold it at bay, knowing she was almost there. 

Chloe felt herself on the edge, her body coiled tight and quivering. Her fingers flexed, her nails clawing at his chest, making him call her name. She fell apart, a surge of pleasure making her spasm and stretch and cry out his name too. He held himself deep, coming with her, groaning loudly before they both melted into a boneless heap.

Her head was beside his on the pillow. Her body was tingling all over, especially between her legs. He turned to meet her eyes, holding her chin, and smiled softly. 

"I love you too," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at me, I wrote a straight sex scene without kinks or supernatural effects!  
> It is possible after all.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Chloe get home and catch up with the fam.

Chloe and Dan woke up early and decided to take advantage of the hotel room once more. They held each other and spooned and made love and stayed wrapped up in each other as they enjoyed the afterglow. After a while Chloe sighed.

"What?"

"I love you, and I'm very happy and satisfied, but I miss Lucifer."

Dan chuckled. "I miss him too. I feel like we should be sharing this with him."

"What do you say we get dressed and get moving? It's a long way back home."

"We could save time by showering together."

She laughed. "As it's you, that might actually work."

The drive home felt different. They were a couple again, and it was full of all the joys of a new romance. There was still some left over candy, and this time they sang together and meant it and kept grinning until it hurt. They talked about what to tell Trixie, too. They stopped just long enough to swap over so neither of them would be too tired from driving when they got in. 

Dan parked up and they hugged and kissed each other again before they went inside. Trixie was curled up at one end of the sofa in her dressing gown, and Lucifer was wearing Dan's sweatpants and hoodie. They both turned at the sound of the door, eager faces peering over the back of the couch.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, taking in the state of the room. It was a mess. So much of a mess she couldn't even begin to catalogue it.

"We're engaging in some much needed sloth," Lucifer explained. "What happened with you?"

Chloe eyes them both. "You're sneaky and outrageous. Both of you. But the plan worked."

"We're back together again," Dan told Trixie. 

She didn't leap up and start dancing about the room as expected, but she did squeal and reach out her hands. They went over and wrapped her in a big hug. 

"Are you okay, monkey?" Chloe asked. "Lucifer said you weren't well."

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Why would I do that when you're sick?"

"I got my period," she said in a hushed voice.

Chloe sighed and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for that." She turned to Lucifer. "You are in a lot of trouble for not calling me."

"Don't be mad, please!" her daughter begged. "I made him promise. But he looked after me really well."

"I'm sure he did, monkey, but he still should have told us."

"It was fine though. The lady at the hospital gave me some medicine and showed me what to do."

"Hold up," Dan said, "hospital?"

"She was in a lot of pain, I didn't know what to do, and when I said I'd call you, it only made her more distressed. So I took her to hospital, and that's when we found out what was going on."

"We're having words later."

"I did what I thought was best, and she's fine, and it all turned out all right so I don't see what the problem is."

"Yes. Which is why we need to explain it to you. Later. Right now," he sighed and fell into Lucifer's arms, "I really missed you."

Lucifer smiled and lifted his chin for a short kiss. "Right, I expect my humans need feeding. Who'd like lunch?"

There were enthusiastic shouts of "yes" and "me" and he got up and began making sandwiches.

Trixie leaned into her mother's side. 

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

"It hurt a lot. I was scared. But I knew Lucifer would look after me. And he did. I missed you, but I knew you were doing something important and I didn't want to get in the way."

"Okay, Trixie, listen. Nothing will ever be more important to me than you are, and you will never be in the way. I should have been here for you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't."

"But Lucifer's family too, right? So it wasn't like I was just on my own, or with a babysitter." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I was with my other dad. He let me sleep in his wings, Mom. It was amazing."

She gave her a squeeze. "You know, sometimes I get to do that too. And it is amazing, you're right. You're also right that he's family, and we're more freaking out about you growing up than we are mad at him. We trust him to look after you."

"And what about you two? Did you have a good time? Was it all romantic, like Lucifer said it would be?"

"It was very romantic," she agreed, smiled at Dan who moved closer to join in the cuddle. "We enjoyed spending time together, and then there was a meal in a fancy restaurant with a special rose on the table."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes," Dan said. "We did lots of kissing. You would have been totally grossed out."

Trixie laughed. "Probably. But I'm happy that you finally got to work it out. Hey, does this mean I might get a baby brother or sister?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart," Chloe said. "You know how much your belly hurt yesterday? Well having babies is like a hundred times worse. It was worth it for you, but I'm getting too old to do it all again."

"Besides, this way you get to keep all of us all to yourself. Three parents to one monkey means you get spoiled rotten." Dan tried to tickle her, but she whined. "Sorry. Still sore?"

"A little. I should probably keep resting today, just to make sure I'll be good for school tomorrow."

"What? You mean I have to clean up all this mess by myself?" Chloe groaned dramatically.

"Nope, because your new second boyfriend will come to your rescue."

"Right. I'm the woman with two boyfriends now. Does that make me greedy?"

"It makes you lucky," he smirked. "I think Lucifer's the one who's greedy."

"Of course I'm greedy, I'm bisexual," Lucifer called from the kitchen.

"Isn't that an offensive stereotype we need to avoid?" Chloe asked.

"I'd be offended if a straight person said it. Or even a completely gay one. But Daniel can get away with it as he's clearly greedy too."

Dan laughed, "Hey!"

Trixie looked at him. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kiddo."

"How did you know? That you liked both?"

He sighed. "That's a good question. I don't think I did for a long time. Things were different when I was growing up, and lots of people thought boys liking boys was a bad thing. I knew I liked girls, and there was maybe a couple of boys that got me wondering, but I was never sure until…"

"Until Lucifer?"

"Actually, it was David. He wanted to kiss me and I said yes, and it turned out I liked it."

Her brow furrowed as she considered it. "That's a long time not to know who you are."

"It is. And I think it's why I found some things difficult. And why I always got so angry at Lucifer before. He made me feel things I didn't want to feel or think about, and I blamed him and thought that made him a bad person. But really I was just scared."

Lucifer chose the moment he was being talked about to reappear. Of course. "So all that bristling and bustling really was you just trying to suppress your desires?" he smirked. He handed out plates of sandwiches.

"Partly. You were still a pain in the ass though. Which made it even worse."

"It sounds really confusing," Trixie said.

"What's got you thinking about all this, monkey?" Chloe asked, striking stroking her hair.

"I'm growing up. And sometimes I wonder what kind of people I might like."

"Well, just be honest with yourself. You'll know when you like someone."

"But how do you know the difference between just liking someone as a friend, and having a crush?"

"I think you're asking the wrong people," she laughed. "You worked out I had a crush on Lucifer before I did. And it took us years. Years!"

"Yeah, but that's different. Lucifer's complicated and he didn't know how to be a boyfriend. He had to practise with Eve first."

"Is there anyone that you have a crush on, my compact capuchin?" Lucifer asked.

"Not really. But there are people I think are nice, and people I think are pretty."

"You've got time to figure it out," Chloe said. "And you know you can talk to any of us if you need help or advice."

"Or condoms," Lucifer added.

"Ew! I'm not that grown up, Lucifer!"

"Glad to hear it. But some start earlier than others. Don't let anyone push you into anything you're not certain about, and if they try, remind them you've got three parents who work in law enforcement. One of whom knows how to torture people. When you are ready, make sure you're safe. I'm happy to interview any potential suitors to be sure of their intentions, but be smart. Don't take unnecessary risks and don't trust people just because they seem nice. There's no need to rush into growing up, take your time. Enjoy the journey. You'll make mistakes. It will most likely have its share of pain and heartache, but that's what makes you strong. And unlike me, you'll have family to carry you and pick up the pieces. You're still learning who you are, what you desire, and believe me, that takes time. But there will be plenty of fun to be had too, so many pleasures and discoveries to be made in the most surprising places. Life is about to get very complex, and very exciting. But you're awesome and you can handle it."

Trixie stared transfixed throughout his entire speech, nodding as he made each point. Dan and Chloe were similarly caught up in it, but for different reasons. When he finally stopped to take a bite of his sandwich, Chloe nudged Dan. "Am I dreaming or did Lucifer just give Trixie _The Talk?"_ she whispered.

"No, he really did, and he also totally nailed it. Huh."

"I think he's actually going to rock this whole parenting thing."

"Can you two stop whispering about me like I'm not here? I can hear you, you know."

"Sorry. Congratulations, you're officially a good parent."

"You're the second person to tell me that in as many days. Only the nurse didn't say parent."

"Relax, Lucifer," Trixie smiled at him. "We're here to support you too. You're awesome and you can handle it."

He smiled. "I am, aren't I? Well in that case, I better tell you my good news." 

"Oh! Exciting. What is it?"

"I bought a house. A large one, right by the beach. So we can all move in together."

Trixie screamed and launched herself at him. There were grunts from her biological parents as they were in the way and got a little trampled in the chaos. Lucifer laughed- actually laughed, not just a chuckle or a smirk- and held her tightly. "Now I know why they call you a monkey. I take it you're happy with the idea?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please Mom, say it's okay!"

They all looked at her expectantly. She shrugged. "It will require some planning, but why on earth would I say no?"

Dan grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into his lap for a deep kiss. Trixie laughed with delight. Lucifer pulled them both into his arms too, so they were all squashed together in a group hug.

"Can we go see it this afternoon?" Trixie asked.

"I thought you were having a sloth day?" Chloe answered.

"I'm allowed to change my mind. Any house that Lucifer's chosen is going to be worth getting dressed for."

"Don't get up just yet, though," Lucifer said. 

"Are you enjoying your family hug?" Dan asked teasingly.

"Yes. It feels lovely. I think I'm starting to see the appeal of all this."

A chorus of hums showed everyone agreed. Luckily Lucifer was currently invulnerable and therefore immune to being crushed by three humans piled on top of him. Trixie couldn't contain her excitement for too long though, and jumped up to get dressed. Lucifer took the opportunity to kiss both partners more thoroughly. 

***

They walked through the front door into a wide open living space. The walls- what walls there were in between the large expanses of glass windows- were painted white and made it feel even more light and airy. "There's no furniture yet," Lucifer explained, "because I thought you might like to help choose what you like. I've left the kitchen fitted out as it was, but we can refit that too. You all have your choice of bedrooms. I say bedrooms, but a couple of them are suites. I suggest we let the child have one of those, and keep the other as a shared room for the three of us."

"I get my own bathroom?" Trixie exclaimed.

"That's the plan. Take a look down that corridor, the door on the left."

She sped off and Dan followed. Chloe put her arms around Lucifer. "It's beautiful, love. I don't know what to say. I want to tell you it's too much, but I know what this means to you. We belong together, all of us, and this is how we can make it work. So thank you. Thank you for bringing my family back together, thank you for this amazing home, and thank you for everything you've done for Trixie as well as for us."

"You haven't even seen it all yet. We've got a swimming pool. Come see the view from the bedroom, it's rather spectacular."

She let him lead her around, hearing the occasional excited noises from Dan and Trixie. This was more than a house, she realised as he detailed the benefits of each aspect, more even than him making a new home. This was a physical expression of how much he loved them, how much thought and consideration he'd put into getting just the right place. It was Lucifer making his commitment, a tangible proof of his desire to take care of the whole family.

Chloe felt heady with the beauty and excitement of it. She could picture their life together- Trixie sat at the dining table working on history projects while the Devil advised her on what life was like back then from the kitchen where he loved to cook; herself, lying on the sofa with Dan rubbing her feet like he used to when she was pregnant, and Lucifer serenading them from the piano; afternoons spent sitting by the pool watching her family play and gloating at her mom's envy when she came to visit.

"There are enough rooms for guests to stay over," Lucifer informed her proudly. "Or we might consider other uses for them. Home gym. Nursery. Office. Plenty of options."

She froze in her tracks. The thought of getting pregnant again was terrifying. And she had never in a million years expected Lucifer to even think about babies. He hated kids.

Except Trixie. 

And sometimes Charlie, but only ever for short periods.

"Something amiss?" he asked, turning back to her. His face was lit up with hope, the shadows of doubt that so often haunted his eyes nowhere to be seen.

Maybe, if it was something he really wanted, they could find a way. But there would have to be a long talk first. And it would have to wait until they were completely settled.

"We'll talk about some of those options later," she said, holding him close and pulling him in for a kiss.

Dan and Trixie burst in, laughing. "This place is totally awesome," he said. "How soon can we move in?"

Chloe took in all their happy faces, and she wanted to answer tomorrow, but it just wasn't possible. However… 

"How about next weekend we bring in some sleeping bags and camp out here? Then we can start looking for furniture and make this place our home as soon as possible."

It was impossible to say whose grin was the biggest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next part of the series will be up for you on Friday- which is a bit of a wait, but it's a super long and hopefully worth it.  
> In the mean time, I should have a little Maze story for the Prompts for Smiles collection going up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> What is the combined name for Chloe/Dan anyway?  
> Deckspinoza?


End file.
